Supernaturally Plebeian
by Burp
Summary: Ethan's having some . . . interesting visions. His Seer powers are evolving into drab, everyday life? 'Sup with that?


burp here. Fun new story about Ethan's developing powers . . . which are kind of plebeian right now. Enjoy!

* * *

Ethan Morgan, computer nerd extraordinaire, and all around really smart dude, groggily awoke to the incessant blaring of his alarm clock. He gasped and quickly shot out of bed to pound the snooze button.

"Ow!" he said as he rubbed his ears. It had never seemed that loud before. He took a vengeful glance at it, only to notice that there was still a minute left before it was supposed to go off.

"Well that's weird." He walked over to his dresser to grab some clothes for the school day, and the alarm started blaring. Ethan stared at it. It was exactly 7:00 a.m. It wasn't as loud this time, and he thought he might have an idea why. He haltingly walked over to turn it off.

"Did I really have a vision about my alarm clock?" He shook his head. "No, it was a dream. Lots of people have dreams about their alarm going off. It's perfectly normal."

As he walked downstairs for breakfast, Ethan firmly dismissed the idea of anything supernatural occurring this morning. His alarm clock was definitely not supernatural. It was completely plebeian. And he hadn't even been touching it.

"Morning Jane," he greeted his sister, who was pouring cereal into a bowl.

"Hi Ethan," she said. Ethan opened the fridge to peruse the selection, and suddenly found himself instead watching Jane accidentally knocking her cereal bowl off of the counter with the milk jug. He blinked. There was the fridge again. His expression was of perplexity. He stood up and closed the door. Jane was just opening the milk jug. He grabbed a kitchen towel and put it next to her on the counter.

"You might need this." Jane looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"I don't know, you just might."

"Whatever Ethan." She turned back to pour milk on her cereal. As she lowered the heavy jug's spout, she missed the bowl and accidentally nudged the bowl off the counter with it.

CRASH!

Jane looked at the mess unbelievingly, and turned back to Ethan suspiciously, with the jug still in her hands.

"How did you do that?"

"I didn't do it. You did."

"That's not what I meant. You _saw_ it, didn't you?" Ethan sighed.

"Yeah. I don't know Jane. It's gonna be a weird day." He took another bite of his banana with a worried expression. His eyes suddenly glowed again as he had another completely average vision. He looked at the banana peel in his hand like it had betrayed him.

"Oh I don't think so." He pinched it between his two fingers and deposited it directly into the trash can. He smiled smugly and walked down the hall toward the stairs. And slipped on a banana peel.

"What?!" he exclaimed, "Who would leave a banana peel right here?" Jane walked up to her brother, who was sprawled out ungracefully.

"Someone who likes to play practical jokes?" Ethan glared at her.

"You . . . did this?" Jane looked startled and shot off upstairs like a hart. Ethan pulled himself up.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" he shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah," she shouted, "but I can lock myself in my room! You have school before I do, and you wouldn't want to ruin your perfect attendance!"

"Fine, I'll pound you after school!" He yelled outside her door.

"Fine!" she yelled back, then opened her door a smidge. "But you need these." She handed him a pair of sunglasses. Ethan was confused.

"You may not know this, but when you have visions, your eyes turn white and kind of glow. Although you didn't look like you were having a seizure this time. "

"My eyes glow?" Ethan asked with horror. Jane nodded.

"So, sunglasses. You better wear them at school." Ethan was still reeling.

"I look like I'm having seizures?" Jane sighed.

"Yeah, usually, but not today. It's almost 8:00. You better go." Ethan jolted.

"Oh. Right." He quickly took the glasses and ran downstairs. "Thanks Jane!"

Ethan sighed as he walked to school with his sunglasses on.

"It's not weird at all to wear sunglasses on a cloudy morning" he told himself sarcastically. "Everyone's doing it. It's the hip thing." He sighed. "At least it's less conspicuous than glowing eyes and seizures."

"Hey Ethan!" Benny shouted as he ran to catch up to his best friend. "What, you don't even wait for me now?" He feigned a hurt face. Ethan gave him a look.

"Uh, no. Not since you made me late to school twice in the course of two days. I value my attendance record. Unlike you." Benny held a hand up to his heart.

"Harsh. By the way, nice shades."

"Shut up." Ethan said insecurely. "And watch where you step." Benny was confused.

"Huh?" he said before he tripped over a large crack in the sidewalk and landed face first on someone's lawn.

"Oh, nice. Real nice _Ethan_." He started giggling. "Actually, that _was_ pretty funny."

"What, I didn't make you trip."

"Yeah, sure you didn't E."

"I saw it, okay?" benny gave him a weird look.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious, I guess."

"No," Ethan grimaced and continued, "I didn't see the crack, I had a vision of you tripping over the crack in the sidewalk."

"Look E, you only get visions by touching weirdos and weird stuff. I don't think the sidewalk is supernatural."

"yeah, I know, but I've been having visions all morning, Benny! About stupid stuff. Like my alarm clock going off, and Jane spilling her cereal, and slipping on a _banana peel_."

"Really?" Benny asked seriously.

"Yeah."

"No, I mean about the banana peel."

"_Any_way, I have to wear the glasses because, according to Jane, my eyes _glow_ when I have a vision. I can't believe you never told me that, Benny!"

"What? You didn't know that?"

"No! How would I know that?!"

"Well, what if you had a vision in front of a mirror?"

"I still wouldn't know, because I'd be seeing the vision!"

"Ooohhh. Right. Sorry E." He looked at his watch as they approached the school building. "Hey, we're on time! Yay!"

As they entered the school building, Ethan saw that Sarah and Erica were in the customary place, chatting by their lockers, and he headed straight for them.

"Hey Sarah, Erica", he greeted with reservations. Sarah turned around.

"Oh, hey Ethan," she paused, taking in his attire. "Nice shades." Ethan grimaced.

"Thanks. They're not exactly voluntary. I've been having visions all day. About random stuff." Sarah's brows contracted.

"What kind of visions?" He shrugged.

"Visions about my alarm clock going off, and Jane spilling her cereal, and Benny tripping on a crack in the sidewalk. It's out of control. I don't know how to stop it." He suddenly thought of something else. "And apparently my eyes glow when I have visions. How come no one mentioned_that_ before? A small warning that I look like a freak might have been appreciated."

"Ethan, calm down! We'll figure this out together." Sarah reassured him as she took him by the shoulders.

"Yeah, E," Benny chimed in, "Let's go talk to Grandma after school. She knows, like, everything."

"it's not that hard to figure out, really," Erica said disinterestedly, "His powers are growing. It's perfectly natural. Now he just has to figure out how to live with it."

"What do you mean, growing?" Ethan asked with a cracking voice.

"What, you didn't really think you got all of it at once? You wouldn't have been able to handle it all. It's a natural progression, dork. Deal with it."

"Well, how much more will it grow?"

"_I_ don't know." Erica said snobbishly as she walked away. Sarah looked at them worriedly.

"I don't know, guys. Erica and I got almost all our vampire powers at first bite. You guys are naturals. Who knows how that works, or how much power you'll have in the end." Ethan and Benny looked at each other; Ethan with anxiety, Benny with an incredibly wide smile.

* * *

So that's the first chapter. Don't know if I'll finish it or abandon it. I get tired of noone expanding on Ethan's awesome superpowers. Hope you all enjoyed it.

-burp


End file.
